Romantic Vacation
by Bosox Fan
Summary: The vacation that Fran take Maxwell on-sorry its long!


The plane just landed in Ft Myers airport and Fran and Maxwell walked off. They were off on their trip to Florida that Fran gave Maxwell for his birthday. For twelve days it would just be the two of them. Fran's parents, Val, and Niles all said that they would be with the kids. After getting their bags, Fran grabbed Maxwell's arm and gasped.

"Sweetheart, are you all alright, is it one of the babies? Maxwell was concerned.

"There are those giant cinnamon buns that I love we have to stop and get one." Fran said.

Maxwell rolled his eyes but at the same time Thankful that everything was okay. They got Fran her cinnamon bun. They went to get their rental car which was an SUV. Fran wanted something comfortable and with space. After loading the car they headed down to Cape Coral FL. While driving Max grabbed Fran's hand and laced his fingers through hers and it brought it up to his lips for a kiss. He loved that Fran thought of doing this for him. After a drive they got to the hotel that Fran had booked for them. They checked in and a bellman brought up their bags.

Fran had booked a suite so it a kitchen, living room, master bedroom, bathroom, changing area, and screened in porch with outdoor table. They were looking out a body of water. After tipping the bellman, Fran opened the door and let the breeze in. She put her hands on her belly and Max came up behind her and wrapping his arms around her belly. He then then brought one hand and moved her hair to the other side. He started to kiss and nibble her most sensitive spot on her neck.

"What's the first thing you want to do?" he whispered against her neck. Fran turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to order room service for lunch and then go down to the pool." Fran said. Max was a little disappointed because that was not his first option but this was their time alone and he wanted to keep her happy. They grabbed the menu and Fran called down and placed their order for lunch. They opened their suitcases and got their bathing suits. Sometime after there was a knock on the door, and in came lunch. Fran decided that she was going to sit on Maxwell's lap when they ate lunch. After lunch they grabbed towels and Fran put her arm through Maxwell's arm. They took the elevator down to the pool and walked in. They grabbed two lounge chairs and Fran took off her cover-up to reveal a black bikini and Max took his T-shirt off. They walked over to the steps and Max walked in first, took Fran's hand and guided her in the heated pool.

Fran wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. She then nuzzled his neck as he was walking around the pool. He was just happy to be holding his wife in this amazing place. Although he really wanted to be upstairs in there room showing her how much he wanted her and loved her. He as deep in thought when he heard his wife ask him something.

"Baby, do you remember the first time we did this?" She asked him.

"Of course Sweetheart, on our honeymoon after we made love, and it was in the ocean." Max said and leaned in for a kiss. Fran gave him a kiss and they just enjoyed this time floating in the pool and sneaking kisses every so often. They both were very relaxed and just being husband and wife. After a while they finally got out of the pool and walked over to their chairs and to relax and get some sun. A couple of hours they went back in the pool. After drying off they want up to their room to shower and get ready for dinner. They both agreed to dinner at the restaurant at the hotel that was facing the ocean. Plus, Fran wanted to stay close after traveling. Max showered and got dressed and let Fran do what she needed to do. He went to go sit on the deck. Fran smiled when she got ready she put on a black thong and black push-up bra and then her dress. After putting on her make-up she went to go join her husband.

"Do you room for one more?" Fran asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." Max said as he helped her onto his lap and kissed her temple, and put his hand on her belly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Max asked his wife he didn't want to risk the health of Fran and the twins.

"Baby, We are fine." Fran said and then snuggled in her husband's arm. They sat like this for a while until they went down for dinner. Holding hands they walked to the restaurant and decided to sit outdoors to enjoy the sunset. Looking at the menu they picked their appetizers and dinner. They were holding hands and talking about their life. Fran had a smirk thinking about what she had in store for her husband. After a sunset and desert they went up to their room. Fran kissed her husband and told him to relax and she would be with him in a minute. She took her dress off and grabbed one of Maxwell's white button up dress shirts. She smiled as memory came to her after they returned from their honeymoon.

_Fran and Maxwell had returned from their honeymoon and Max was finishing some paper work that he had to catch up on. Fran couldn't sleep because she wanted to be with her husband. She put on her black thong and push-up bra and one of Maxwell's shirt. Fran walked down the stairs and into her husband's office. Maxwell's mouth dropped open and went over to Fran picked her up and carried to their room and made love to her._

_ "_Max can you come in here for a second." Fran said. She heard footsteps and saw her husband and once again his mouth dropped in and he brought her to the bed and made love to most of the night. Fran woke up first and saw her husband snuggled up in the blankets. Fran wanted breakfast and didn't know how long he would sleep. Fran ordered room service for her and Max. A little while later a knock on the door in came there breakfast and in came a tray for the couple. Fran was preparing her waffles when Max stepped out walked over to Fran. Leaning down for a kiss they met for a quick kiss.

"Sweetheart, how did you sleep? Max asked while sitting down for some eggs.

"I slept great how about you. Fran asked more focused on her waffles.

He knew to limit conversation plus they were heading to the beach for the day. After eating they got changed and packed for the day. When they got to their car Max helped her into the SUV and leaned in for a kiss. It was about half an hour drive when they got to the beach. He helped her out and they walked down to the water. They decided to go right in the ocean and once again Fran wrapped her arms around his neck and they just floated in the ocean. After a while they got out and decided to grab some lunch. They agreed to go back to the hotel because it was a little loud and over whelming and they just wanted to be together. Pretty much every day was spent by the pool, eating out, and then snuggling, and then making love. Except one morning they woke up to rain. Fran ordered breakfast and went back to snuggle with her husband until they heard the knock. They got out of bed and ate and went back to bed.

Getting into their favorite snuggle position Max had his head on Fran's chest and arms wrapped around her, and Fran got to play with her husband's curls. They enjoyed this time together and shared the dreams they had for each other and their kids. Max loved being held by Fran because no one in his life ever cuddled him even Sara. They fell asleep and then went shopping for the kids and babies. Max also came up with a plan for Fran.

Max saw an ad for a sunset cruise, except he wanted to rent the whole boat for just the two of them. It was the end of their trip and two days before they were leaving and he wanted to thank Fran for this trip and show her how much he loved her. Max had Fran cover her eyes and he guided her to the boat.

"Surprise my love." Max said. Fran gasped as she saw the boat with roses and candles and sparkling apple cider. As the boat left they toasted their trip. Max thanked Fran for this trip, for being an amazing wife and mother, and for being so strong during this pregnancy of twins. Fran kissed him for all she could. Max sat down and Fran sat on her husband's lap. They didn't have much time left and wanted the most of it. Fran got her camera and took pictures of the sunset. A waiter came over and offered to take some pictures of Fran and Max. After some photos they sat down for a steak dinner with a potato and chocolate cake. They went back to the dock and Max helped Fran out of the boat. Fran took his hand and lead him to their room. When they got up there she kissed and made love to him for most of the night. It was one of their best nights as a married couple.

It was there last day before going home. They decided just to relax by the pool and enjoy the time with each other. The day went by so fast and before they knew it they packed their suitcases. They went to bed early and not because they were tired. As much as they loved this time together they were ready to go home to the kids and family plus they had to start getting ready for the twins.

On the plane Max kissed Fran and thanked her again for this wonderful trip. Fran told Max that he was the best husband and he deserved the trip. Max put his hand on her belly and snuggled with Fran and relaxed until the chaos of the Sheffield household hit them. Although from this past year Max learned the chaos all he needed was Fran in his life and everything would work out for the best. Max thought of all he had to be thankful for and soon Fran and Max would welcome their twins in the world.

"What's with the smile? Fran asked her husband.

"Just thinking how thankful for I am and the next time we go on vacation we are going to have the twins with us. Fran smiled and kissed as the plane was landing in NY.


End file.
